


【佳昱】须臾之间

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 好想大声说爱你，悄咪咪地也行。





	【佳昱】须臾之间

小兔崽子开口唱出第一句搅和的音符的时候马佳也正好闻到了那股熟悉的信息素味道。

 

小孩最近巡演太忙，眼见着给累瘦了一圈，带得发情期来得不稳，上个月月末刚刚结束上一个发情期，现在淡淡的橙子味就顺着蔡程昱搅和的歌声飘过来。大声不明原因，只因为蔡程昱的幼稚行为咯咯直笑，马佳起初也以为小孩只是玩心乍起，等到小孩唱了第三遍的时候才听出来小孩是想要他了。

 

于是马佳假装去收拾蔡程昱，趁着摄像头还没有追上他的时候赶紧给蔡程昱的腺体上印了一个吻权当安慰，于是大声只看到了马佳摸过蔡程昱的背脊去挠他的痒痒肉。采访结束马佳就给蔡程昱塞进化妆间里来了个绵长的亲吻，信息素随着唾液渡过去暂时让蔡程昱平静了下来。事发突然，马佳身上只有Alpha用的抑制剂和屏蔽帖，他去问了高天鹤结果高天鹤摊摊手说他根本不用屏蔽帖，马佳光顾着着急也没有细究原因，工作人员大部分都是Beta，剩下的兄弟还都是Alpha，马佳只好先给自己的屏蔽帖贴到了蔡程昱后颈，聊胜于无。

 

马佳用习惯了军队里那种一点味道都不漏的屏蔽贴，蔡程昱贴上之后确实一点也闻不出来信息素的味道，但是没注射抑制剂的身体还是格外渴求他的Alpha。《Grande Amore》唱完之后他哥给他一个拥抱，他已经快要当着满剧院的人的面支起小帐篷，唱《今夜无人入睡》的时候又不知道被哪句话激了心神，两个乳尖隔着衣服高高地立起，带着胸前软肉的轮廓被马佳看得一清二楚。

 

蔡程昱脑子里迷迷糊糊，全凭着自己极高的专业素养撑着，但是他哥带着一些强硬将他扯进怀里搂的时候他还是一片混沌。马佳搂着他的背，他手搭在马佳肩膀上，没来由地觉得自己像是在跳舞。他手速慢了点，大学体育第一学期修了体育舞蹈，第一节课老师手把手教他们怎么扶着舞伴的腰，他涨着脸把手虚虚扶在舞伴的腰间，那个女孩子反倒落落大方地把手软软地放在他肩上。得知那个女孩子其实是喜欢自己的都已经是过去的事，蔡程昱现在恍惚觉得自己在和马佳在这个光鲜的舞台上跳舞，马佳跳男位他跳女位，他在舞台的正中央在上千观众的注视下做马佳的Omega，做舞会上对马佳一眼倾心的羞涩少年，做婚宴上跳起第一支舞的小新娘。

 

恍惚间他就要吻下去，像人们所期待的每一对跳完舞的情侣都要做的那样带着爱意和未平复的喘息在喝彩声和掌声中接吻，或者是在舞曲的最高潮部分转一个华丽的圈然后被舞伴圈进怀中深吻。他盯了一下马佳的唇，甚至已经将自己蹭到了马佳的颈侧。

 

——他的Alpha打断了他，拍他背脊的手稍微用力，蔡程昱从幻想中醒来，惊出一身冷汗。除了梅溪湖的兄弟和几个亲近的人，无人知道他和马佳的关系，若是此时就用这种方式将他和马佳之间的关系公之于众他和马佳的前途肯定全都毁了。蔡程昱被吓醒之后浑身的汗，从内往外地燥热而发凉，身上细小的颤抖不知是因为余悸还是因为发情期的热潮，马佳只能揽着他的腰送他下了台，尽可能给他更多的信息素上的支持。

 

马佳唱完歌之后就找到了蔡程昱，先在化妆间按住他帮他解决了一发，蔡程昱揪着马佳演出服的衣领哭叫着射了出来之后又匆匆赶去补妆继续演出。这根本解决不了什么，只能让蔡程昱暂时镇定，只能堪堪撑到回酒店的车上。屏蔽帖不漏信息素，所以车上的几个Alpha没有什么影响，高天鹤翻了好一会才从箱子的夹层里翻到了备用的短期抑制剂。马佳给蔡程昱喂了下去，顺嘴问：“唉，鹤儿你怎么跟我身边的不一样，你咋不带抑制剂。”

 

高天鹤低下头抿了抿嘴说我体质特殊，而且我Alpha总在我身边我怕什么。

 

经常不见面总是在异地的马佳惹了一下，继续断断续续地吻着怀里裹着他衣服嗅着他味道的Omega。

 

 

 

进了酒店房间蔡程昱来不及关门就迫不及待地撕去了屏蔽帖。马佳的屏蔽帖确实强效，但是毕竟Omega和Alpha的体质不同，蔡程昱被含有安慰Alpha的成分的屏蔽帖刺激得情潮比以往来得剧烈，后颈又闷着一阵钝痛，撕下屏蔽帖的一刹那橙子味的信息素迅速占满了整个房间。

 

马佳也忍得难受，略有些粗暴地给小孩按在柔软被褥中。两个人吻得胡乱，牙齿碰到了牙齿，马佳的舌在蔡程昱口中来回梭巡，带得蔡程昱本就急促的喘息更加混乱。顾忌到明天蔡程昱还有演出马佳尽量冷静地缓缓解着蔡程昱的衬衫扣子，蔡程昱却不满足于此，直接手下用力拽开了衬衫露出自己比女孩子还要白皙的身体。不知道什么材质的扣子落到地上，马佳带着粗重的呼吸咬上蔡程昱纤巧的锁骨。

 

发情热中的蔡程昱总是坦率地表达自己的欲望，马佳啃啮他的乳尖的时候他已经摸索着解开了西裤的扣子，闭着眼睛胡乱蹬掉现在的他看来毫无用处的布料，让自己一双带着肉感的长腿暴露在空气中。蔡程昱抬起膝盖去蹭马佳的腰侧：“快……快点佳哥。”

 

马佳啧了一声。小孩平时在床上哼哼唧唧推推阻阻，真到了发情期的时候却像是含欲的天使，满脸纯真地直白地和他说要。马佳边吮着蔡程昱胸前挺立的点边伸手探进蔡程昱的棉质内裤，故意绕过了前端已经湿润的性器直接摸向他的穴。

 

果不其然他摸到了一手的水，感觉到马佳的手指蔡程昱就立刻蹭着要马佳进来。什么都行，他就想要马佳用什么东西填满他，而马佳确确实实也这么做了。发情期Omega的后穴早已为性爱做好了准备，马佳的手指进入得顺利，修剪整齐的指甲有节奏地搔刮着内壁，蔡程昱发出了一声满足的喟叹。

 

过了一会蔡程昱就咬着手指去摸马佳的性器，示意马佳赶快真刀实枪地操进来。马佳带了坏心眼，从蔡程昱后穴中抽出了手指，缓缓解开自己的拉链，掏出那根憋了很久的东西。小孩伸出软乎乎的手就要摸，被马佳抓住腕子一用力拉了起来，失去中心跌在了马佳怀里。

 

蔡程昱被马佳带得现在叉着腿坐在马佳腿上，流着水的后穴蹭着马佳的阴茎。蔡程昱从没试过这种体位，抓着马佳肩膀的衣料哼哼着摇头说不要，结果发现马佳现在居然还衣冠楚楚，白色毛衣的扣子都没解开，而自己身上除了那个项链已经一丝不挂，整个人赤裸着骑在马佳身上挨着他的抚慰。小孩毛茸茸的头在马佳颈窝蹭，声音带着点儿颤抖又带着无理取闹，试图随便说点什么转移自己对于从没试过的体位的恐惧：“佳哥为什么你还穿着衣服，你这样我好尴尬——啊！”

 

趁着小孩说话的功夫马佳摸准了蔡程昱的穴就提枪操了进去。纵然已经习惯了马佳的尺寸但是蔡程昱还没有熟悉这个深度，他甚至觉得马佳就这一下就已经顶到了他的生殖腔，要不然他不会感觉到一阵从尾椎骨一直到后颈腺体的酥麻。他伏在马佳肩上不知是在喘息还是在哽咽，今晚被几首大歌消耗的嗓子继续卖力地展示着自己，一声呜咽被他唱得百转千回，他鼻尖萦绕着熟悉的烟草信息素的味道，因为不知名的原因几欲落泪。

 

马佳掐着蔡程昱腰上的软肉，带着蔡程昱坐在他的性器上欺负，而蔡程昱在熟悉了这个姿势后也开始尝试着摆动腰杆，项链随着身体的起伏拍打他的。马佳乐得看着蔡程昱自己操自己，闲下来的手就抚上蔡程昱早已挺立多时的性器。蔡程昱一碰就要射，被马佳掐准了时机堵住马眼。蔡程昱浑身一抖，湿热甬道内蓦地夹紧，一下无力给马佳的性器吃进去更多。马佳被这一系列连锁反应刺激地倒吸一口凉气，不轻不重地咬了一下蔡程昱奶尖：“操，程昱，你这行啊。”

 

蔡程昱被前所未有的深度顶得说不出话，他真真切切感受到马佳的前端就在他的生殖腔口摩擦，一瞬间他来了邪念，忽然想要马佳操进他的生殖腔，将精液射进他的腔内，同时完全标记他，而不是只留下一个浅浅的齿痕。

 

事实证明马佳确实这样做了。Alpha忽然发力再次把蔡程昱按在了床上，掐着蔡程昱的腿弯开始大开大合地操干，蔡程昱恍惚觉得自己快要被折断在马佳的臂弯中。

 

马佳射进他生殖腔的同时咬上了蔡程昱的腺体，发情期的Omega总是敏感，痛感、性欲和其他的不知道叫什么的感觉被成倍放大，蔡程昱最终将他们汇成一句话，带着高潮之后的颤抖，在橙香味和烟草味的信息素缓缓交融的过程中伏在马佳耳边：“佳哥，我好爱你。”

 

 

 

幸好马佳和蔡程昱的身高体型都相似，第二天蔡程昱穿着马佳的衬衫上了台，居然没有人看出来有异样，但是一众发育良好的歌唱演员却都嗅出了蔡程昱不同于以往的味道，但是都默契地看破没说破。

 

马佳怕蔡程昱再出事，索性又在长沙留了一天，当天晚上发情热还没完全褪去的Omega又缠着已经完全标记他的Alpha做了个爽。第三天两个人各有各的事情，蔡程昱飞回学校找课上，马佳飞去重庆准备巡演，刚小别胜新婚结果又要经历小别。

 

刚刚肝完presentation发言稿的蔡程昱趴在床上玩手机，想起来看了一眼今日的营业，马佳刚挂断和他的语音通话，挂之前压低嗓子说了句“我的程昱”给蔡程昱苏得直在床上翻滚，心情大好的蔡程昱决定翻一下评论区的牌子。

 

结果一眼就看见有个人叫马佳的老公在评论区大喊我可以。

 

哦马佳的老公。蔡程昱想起来前几天他哥回复龚子棋老公我不能对不起我兄弟，嘿嘿一笑评论了那个姑娘几个字，还好事做到底地帮忙艾特了马佳。

 

过一会事件的另一个主人公就又打来电话：“小兔崽子，你是不是没事儿闲得慌了。”

 

蔡程昱傻笑：“咋的，允许你回复龚子棋老公不允许我回复马佳老公。”

 

“放屁，那龚子棋是我老公了？”

 

蔡程昱：“……黑糖马棋朵？”

 

马佳：“？蔡程昱你怎么什么都知道？”

 

蔡程昱：“你还逛佳昱户晓超话呢。”

 

马佳在电话那头深吸气，蔡程昱可以想象他翻了个白眼：“行，你回复你老公的老公你不回复我在大声微博下面的评论。你可以，你等着，下次见面你家Alpha给你日得喵喵叫。”

 

蔡程昱：“……我们一起学猫叫？”

 

马佳被这皮孩子气得要窒息：“你还嘴巴嘟嘟呢。”

 

蔡程昱“盒盒盒”直笑：“那……我已经决定要爱你？”

 

马佳也低声笑：“就不会轻易放弃。”


End file.
